Night's The Time For A Flight
by Flyby Stardancer
Summary: A new character enters the Beast Wars and Meggs has her kidnapped. Seventh in my Another Time series. Warning: Old with rampant Mary Sues
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:I just want to thank my good friend Niteflite for letting me use her character in my series!Also, Blackarachnia had her daughter (named Lightning) in between this story and "Come In, Wanderers."

Night's The Time For A Flight

Part One

By: Flyby

Flyby was tinkering with the scanners in the command center. 

"There.The scanners should work."She flipped a switch.On the screen appeared oval objects.One was heading for the planet.

"Flyby to Optimus."

~Optimushere.What is it?~

"I just finished repairing the space scanners.According to them, there are several stasis pods in orbit."

~I thought all the pods had come down in the alien explosion.~

"These must have been shielded from the explosion by the planet.And another thing.One of the pods is heading planet-side," said Flyby.

~Get to the pod!If you need back-up, call Air Razor andTigatron.~

"Will do.Flyby out."The falcon opened a blast door.Then she transformed and flew to the pod at top speed.

____________________________________________________________________

"Megatron," said Dragonite, "scanners report a stasis pod heading for Grid Alpha."

"Send Waspinator, Quickstrike, and Dinobot, and follow them.The Maximals must NOT get the protoform!"

"Yes, sir."

____________________________________________________________________

The pod landed smoothly in a clearing.A scanner came out from a panel on the side of the pod."Scanning for compatible life forms," said the pod's computer.A yellow light came from the scanner.

Flyby flew into the clearing and transformed to robot mode.She watched silently as the lid of the pod opened, revealing a black panther with black bat's wings, a bat's head, and brown eyes.She smiled when she saw Flyby.

"Hi," said the new maximal.

"Hi, My name's Flyby."

"Well... Strikeout doesn't fit me anymore.Niteflite, call me Niteflite."

Flyby's jaw dropped."Strikeout?Is it really you?"

"Yeah.What's it to you?"

"It's me, Stardancer."

"No way," said Niteflite as she transformed.She was tall, and delicate.Her beast mode wings were draped around her shoulders and over her chest.She was all black except her large optics were green."Is Windracer here too?"

"Yeah, but he goes by Cheetor now."

"Cool.Are my parents here? Oh, wait.You don't know them."

"Dang right.Look, we're at war right now with some rouge Predacons, so let's get back to base before we're jumped."

"Too late.Dragonite, terrorize!"

"Wazzpinator, terrorizze!"

"Dinobot, terrorize!"

"Quickstrike, terrorize!"

"Slag!!We can't take on all four of them.I better call Tigatron and Air Razor."Looking around, Flyby saw that Niteflite had taken to the air and was fighting with her only weapon, a quasar gun.

Flyby took to the air also, dodged some shots from Quickstrike, then shot her optic lasers at Dragonite.

"Flyby to Air Razor," she said into her com.

~Air Razor here. What is it?~

"Well, me and a girl named Niteflite, who came from the pod I was sent to secure, are under attaaaaaaaah!" Flyby screamed as Dinobot's optic cannon hit her back, disabling her jets.As she was about to hit the ground, Quickstrike shot her in the stomach, causing the falcon to fly back a few feet. Flyby slumped to the ground, unconscious.

____________________________________________________________________

~Attaaaaaaaah!~

"Flyby!" cried Air Razor."Come on, answer me!"

~(static)~

Air Razor sighed."Looks like we'll have to go to her, Tigatron."The two started toward the battle.When they arrived, they saw Flyby lying unconscious on the ground, and that the four Predacons were ganging up on the new 'bot.

Air Razor blasted the unsuspecting Waspinator into a piece of scrap.Niteflite gave Air Razor a smile.The two females then turned and fired their guns at Dragonite, who fell with smoking holes in him.

Tigatron in the meantime, had frozen Quickstrike, and was now fighting Dinobot.Both had taken damage.Dinobot fired his op. cannon at Tigatron, which hit him in the leg.Tigatron switched the setting on his gun.A white mist came from the gun and hit Dinobot, freezing his arm.Dinobot fired again, this time knocking the gun out of Tigatron's hand.Tigatron took careful aim and hit Dinobot with one of his rarely-used wrist missiles.Dinobot fell, unconscious.

Air Razor and Niteflite swooped down.Air Razor and Tigatron were about to introduce themselves when their memory datatracks came on-line with a quiet whirl.

"Strikeout?" they asked in unison.

"Mom... Dad?" The three smiled at each other then hugged (group hug ;-)

"Let's go home.You two need repairs as well as Flyby," suggested Air Razor.She picked up Flyby's body and the three headed for the Ark.

____________________________________________________________________

"I hate waking up in that thing," grumbled Flyby.

"It's better than not waking up at all," replied Niteflite.

"That's true.has someone given you a tour of the base yet?"

"Yeah.Mom and Dad did it."

"Who are your parents?"

"Air Razor and Tigatron."

"Well, that makes sense."

"What does?"

"AR and Stripes are your parents.I mean, you act a lot like them," replied Flyby.

Just then Cheetor came in the room."Hi, Cheetor," said Flyby.

"Hi, Flyby."Then Cheetor noticed Niteflite."So you're the new girl.Looking good."

Flyby knew Niteflite was blushing."You two don't need to be introduced since you already know each other," said Flyby.

Cheetor raised his eyebrows (he doesn't have eyebrows, but you get the idea)."I know her?" he asked.

Niteflite sighed."You never change, do you Windracer?"

Cheetor's eyes went wide with recognition."Strikeout?"

"Yeah, it's me.I go by Niteflite now, though."Cheetor gave his friend a hug, then he realized what he was doing and pulled back, blushing (he can't do that either, but you get the idea).Flyby burst out laughing.Her two friends looked at her.

"Sorry.I couldn't help myself," she explained.There was a long silence.

Niteflite broke the silence."I'm leaving tomorrow," she said.

"Why?" asked Cheetor.

"I want to explore this world.My best way of doing that is joining my parents as another long range scout."

Suddenly it dawned on him."Razor and Big Cat are your parents?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah."

"I'll just leave you two alone," said Flyby.She then left the room and went to her quarters.The two cats just stood in silence.

____________________________________________________________________

"What?!?!" exclaimed a seriously unhappy Megatron.

"Those maxies got there before us,boss.We tried to stop them, but they called for reinforcements.If you want, I'll go an' kick their kiesters for ya," replied a now un-frozen Quickstrike.

"Get out of my sight!!!!!" bellowed the predacon leader.All the now repaired 'bots left before Megatron changed his mind and scrapped all of them.Meggs slumped back in his throne, deep in his thoughts._The Maximals have nine more soldiers than us.This must change.Suddenly a plan popped into the evil leader's mind._

"Tarantulas, report to me now," Megatron said into the ship's com system.There was a look of complete evil on Megatron's face._This time I won't fail._

"Mwahahahahahaha!"


	2. Night's The Time For a Flight

Night's The Time For A Flight

Part Two

By: Flyby

There was a knock at Flyby's door."Come in," she said.The door opened and Niteflite walked in.

"Flyby, could you help me?" Niteflite asked.

"Sure.What do you need help with?"

"You remember when I told you of my changing feelings for Windra- I mean Cheetor?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I still feel the same about him and I want to tell him, but every time I try I just freeze up," explained Niteflite.

"Here," said Flyby, typing in a code to her computer.A small disk came out of it."Give him this song.He should get the message.I don't think he's dense enough to miss it!"The two females laughed.

"What song is it?" asked the panther/bat fuzor.

"It's 'What If I Said', a duet between Anita Cochran and Steve Warner."

"I'll give it a listen before I give it to Racer- I mean Cheetor.Man, I've got to get used to his new name."Niteflite left Flyby's room.

Five minutes later, there came another knock on the door."Come in."Cheetor walked the room this time.

"Hiya, Flyby.Uhh, can you give me some advice?"

"What kind?"

"Well, I want to tell Stri- I mean Niteflite how I feel about her, but for some reason I can't."(Okay, just so you understand, Flyby/Stardancer has this amazing ability to figure out peoples' emotions.She always knows who likes who.Nobody knows how she does it, including herself ;-)

"Okay.How 'bout you give her a song."

"What?"

"Give her a song.This technique has worked before," replied Flyby.

"I guess I could try that, but I don't know any songs that would work."

"You're in luck.I know the perfect song."Flyby typed in a code to the computer.Another disk came out of the slot on the computer."Here you go.I suggest you take a listen to it before you give it to 'Flite."

"Okay.See ya later, Fly."As soon as the door closed, Flyby burst out in hysterical laughter that echoed through her room.

____________________________________________________________________

"Cheetor!" Niteflite called out, running towards her friend.He turned to face her.

"Hi, Niteflite."

Niteflite took a deep breath and said, "I've got something I want to give you."

"Really?So do I."Cheetor and Niteflite took out the disks simultaneously.Laughing, they swapped disks.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," said Niteflite.Cheetor nodded and they headed toward their separate quarters.Niteflite put the disk in her computer and this is what came out:

"We've been friends for a long, long time

You tell me your secrets

And I tell you mine

She's left you all alone and you feel like no one cares

But I have never failed you

I've always been there

You tell your story

It sounds a bit like mine

It's the same old situation

It happens every time 

Can't we see

Oh maybe you and me is what's meant to be

Or do we disagree

What if I told you

What if I said that I love you

How would you feel

What would you think

What would we do

Do we dare to cross that line

Between your heart and mine

Or would I lose a friend 

Or find a love that would never end

What if I said

She doesn't love you

Oh it's plain to see

I can read between the lines of what you're telling me

He doesn't hold you 

The way a woman should be held

How long can I go on keeping 

These feelings to myself

What if I told you

What if I said that I love you 

How would you feel

What would you think

What would we do

Do we dare to cross that line

Between your heart and mine

Or would I lose a friend

Or find a love that would never end

What if I said

Oh we've both had our share of loneliness

So who's to say

We can't have a little happiness

And if I found that in you

It would make my dreams come true

Or would you walk away

Hear what I have to say

Oh, what if I told you

What if I said that I love you

How would feel

What would you think

What would we do

Do we dare to cross that line

Between your heart and mine

I've always wondered

From the day that we met

What if I said

What if I said

What if I said"

Niteflite quickly grabbed the disk and bolted out of her room.She suddenly hit something hard.It turned out to be Cheetor.

"Cheetor!" she yelped."I think we may have forgotten to switch the disks."

They switched disks again and went back to their rooms to listen to them.Again they got the same song. Suddenly, it dawned on them.They had the same song recorded on the two disks!

They met up again outside Niteflite's quarters.Both were at a loss for words.

"Um, well, uh, this is really awkward," said Niteflite.

"Yeah.Uh, do you want to take a walk outside?" asked Cheetor.

"That would be nice."Niteflite's face lit up in a smile.The two walked out into the night, holding hands.


	3. Night's The Time For A Flight

Night's The Time For A Flight

Part Three

By: Flyby

"Tarantulas, have you finished repairing the machine yet?" asked Megatron.

"Yes.It should work better than it did last time," chuckled the spider.

"It better, for your sake.Dinobot, Rampage, Quickstrike, you three will go out and retrieve the new maximal.And I want her alive, yess.Now go!" ordered Megatron.The three turned and left the Pred base.

____________________________________________________________________

"It sure is pretty out here," commented Niteflite.Her and Cheetor were sitting by a lake, looking at the stars.

"Yeah, well it isn't as beautiful as you," replied Cheetor, looking her in the optics.

Niteflite smiled at him, then leaned toward him, pressing her body against his.As soon as their lips met, the two forgot about everything except each other.

Suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere, flinging the two Maximals apart.

"Oh, man.Not the Preds!"

Dinobot's optic cannon hit Cheetor in the chest, sending into stasis lock.Niteflite narrowed her eyes and shot her gun where she thought Dinobot was.Luckily, she was right and the shot took the transmetal two velociraptor's head off.She then fired at Quickstrike, who got his cobra head/hand blown to pieces.Now Rampage was the only one left to fight Niteflite.She shot at him, but her gun had little affect on him.He shot the ground beneath her, causing her to lose her balance.The mutant kicked Niteflite in the stomach.She went unconscious.

Reverting to beast mode, the transmetal crab put Niteflite on his back then went to tank mode.He left Dinobot and Quickstrike there.They were not his concern.

Cheetor woke up much later.The sky was starting to turn red with the sunrise.He looked, but couldn't see Niteflite.He was alone (Megatron had sent Waspinator and Dragonite to pick up the two fallen Predacons).

"Niteflite, nooooooooo!" screamed Cheetor in sorrow.Then he turned on his com."Cheetor to Optimus."

~Optimus here.What's the matter?~

"Niteflite and I went out for a walk last night and we were attacked by Predacons.I just woke up.Nite's nowhere to be found.I... I think the Preds took her."

____________________________________________________________________

"If your going to kill me, get it over with.I hate long waits," snarled Niteflite.She was sitting on a platform with what look like a modified laser relay pointed at her.Her hands and feet were chained up.

"Kill you?I think not, noo.We're just going to reprogram you," said Megatron.He pressed a button on his throne.The reprogramming machine came to life and shot a beam at Niteflite.During the entire process, she screamed, "Nooooooooooooo!"


	4. Night's The Time For A Flight

Night's The Time For A Flight

Part Four

By: Flyby

A silent black shape crept into the Ark.She was on a mission and no one was going to stop her.

________________________________________________________

Blackarachnia set a sleeping Lightning down on the crib-like bed.Since the Maximal base didn't have any cribs, she and Silverbolt had to do their best to create one.She turned on the com that ran between this room and her's/Silverbolt's so she would hear it if her daughter started crying.Then the she-spider left the room.

After Niteflite was certain that Blackarachnia was gone, she crept into the room from the air vents and picked up the sleeping child.Then, as quietly as she could, she flew/jumped back into the air vents.

________________________________________________________

Niteflite walked into the Predacon base.When she reached the control room, she said, "Megatron, I have what you wanted me to get," in an ice-cold, emotionless voice.If any of the Maximals who had know her had seen her now, they wouldn't recognize her.Her robot optics were a bloody red and her robot form had silvery-blue highlights that lookedlike mech-fluid dripping down.Her beast mode eyes were a icy-blue, just like her voice.The rest of her beast mode coloring was the same, except for she practically glowed red with evil.

"Good.I want you to call the Maximal base in one mega-cycle and order them to surrender or the child dies."

"Yes, Megatron," replied Niteflite, bowing at the waist.Then she left the room to put Lightning in her new quarters and to wait out the next mega-cycle.

________________________________________________________

At the Maximal base, everyone was in the main room (except for Niteflite, of course) discussing what to do.

"We should go after her!" cried Air Razor.Tigatron put an arm around her, futilely trying to calm her down.

"That would be unwise," said Flyby, "If the Preds did take her, she's either gone or re-programmed.I don't like it at all, but our only option is to wait and find out where she is."

Suddenly, a console beeps from an incoming transmission.Flyby turns on the com and gaps.

"Greetings Maximals," said Niteflite, "I am calling with a trade off."

"Niteflite, what are you doing at the Predacon base, and what happened to you?"Air Razor asked in as stern a voice as she could.

"I'm a Pred now, ain't it obvious?"

"No," Air Razor managed to whisper.Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging in shock.

"Anyway, back to my proposition.You have until dusk tomorrow to unconditionally surrender, or else."

"Or else what?" asked Blackarachnia.

"Or else she dies," said Niteflite, moving so that the Maximals could see Lightning.

Blackarachnia's eyes went wide, then she fainted.


End file.
